


Young And Wild

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dramedy, F/M, Gangs, Girl Saves Boy, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Illegal Activities, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romantic Comedy, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Punk Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Young And Wild

**1:30 PM**

"Is it starting yet?"He sighed. _This is the fifth time he's asked this in the last four minutes._ "No,Jeongin-ah."Felix said."I've already told you,it doesn't start till one fourty-five."

Jeongin sighed and poured at him,but didn't push any further.Felix decided that meant he finally satisfied with his response. _About time_.He thought to himself.


End file.
